


delphinium

by humanveil



Series: the language of flowers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Past Han/Leia, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: The here and now.





	delphinium

**Author's Note:**

> i got some gay vibes and i couldn’t help myself. i’m still trying to work through my feelings about tlj, but for now, have this little thing. it's not set in any particular time, though i was envisioning pre-tlj.

_delphinium —_

_enjoying good sides of life even in times of turmoil, openness to new emotions and feelings, celebrating the positive._

 

 

Han is away—has been, for the longest time; so long now Leia almost forgets what it was like to have him around. She understands it, why he left. Or at least she likes to think she does.

She supposes it doesn’t matter, not here, not now. Not when a battle has been won and celebrations are in order, not when Holdo is approaching her, a drink in her hand and a promise in her eye.

Leia knows that look by now, has seen it many times already. It’d been there the first time they’d met, though she hadn’t recognised it back then; had been too caught up in trying to figure Holdo out, trying to decide if she was fascinated by her or repelled.

She’d decided the latter at the time, but oh, how things have changed.

Holdo smiles as she approaches her, and Leia returns it, takes the offered beverage and doesn’t mention it when Holdo stands too close, when a hand settles on the small of her back.

“You’re thinking,” Holdo says, and Leia’s lips twitch again, a half-smile.

“Reflecting,” she corrects.

There’s a soft hum in answer, Holdo’s body pressing closer still. “No time for that,” she says quietly. It’s useless, to be quiet here. They’re on their own, huddled in a secluded part of the shuttle, the rest of the ship little more than a distant hum.

Still, Leia likes it—the quiet, the calm. It’s so hard to come by, these days.

“No time for this,” Leia murmurs, her head tilting to the door, to out where people are celebrating. “A battle is hardly a war.”

Another soft hum, and then Holdo is looking at her, her features relaxed, inviting. Pink hair shines under the shuttle’s light, and Leia wants to reach forward, to touch. To take.

She does, and Holdo smiles like she knows it’s coming.

The kiss is gentle, familiar. It starts the way it always starts; slowly, with soft touches, until they’re too desperate to take it slow, to keep up a façade of control.

There’s no time for this either, Leia thinks as Holdo reaches for her, her lips soft where they glide across Leia’s jaw, but she supposes it doesn’t matter so much. Not in the here and now.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
